


‘You could’ve told me’

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of angst, Conflicted POV, M/M, Tricky to read, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Anon Prompt on Tumblr:Deamus: “You could have told me.” A little angsty, and as long as you like!





	‘You could’ve told me’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).

> Attention!! This is a bit tricky to read, but my friend says it's worth it anyway. Enjoy (ish)!

I’m afraid. 

You squint your eyes more and more as the evening grows darker. Or rather, the afternoon. It is more shadows than light at 4 pm already. And you hate it. 

It makes it harder to paint. It makes it harder to draw clean lines on your canvas. And it makes it harder to see You. But it doesn’t matter. No matter how dark the night is or how long the darkness stays, you are never invisible. The darkness never surrounds you completely. It is as if you are a light - a candle - all on your own, which shines even in the most horrible of times. That’s why it was so hard when you weren’t close. When you were gone, the darkness that stayed behind was overwhelming. 

_Promise me you’ll never disappear._

You turn from your easel and smile sadly. Despite the dim light in the room, the specks of paint on your brown skin are bright and very much visible. You have a blue streak following your hairline on the left side of you face and and green and black spots splashed over your nose. How you always manage to end up like that is and always will be a mystery.

You stand up and cross the floor. ‘Of course I’ll never disappear,’ you whisper, your voice turns the air into sparkling electricity. ‘A bad day requires special treatment.’ You walk out of the room. I follow.

As you move around among the cabinets you call out an order. ‘Sit down,’ you say. No sound follows. You turn around and your eyes grow wide immediately. ‘Oh it’s that bad?’ You come back to me.

_No, it’s fine._

You shake your head, the sadness in your eyes making e atmosphere thick and heavy. Knees buckle. Tears fall, unnoticed by one of two parts. You catch. You dry the tears away. ‘What’s going on?!’ You sound oh, so worried. A croak sounds through the room. 

_Today is the day you left me_ , it says.

You understand. You start to cry. You say you’re sorry. You promise that you won’t disappear again. It’s impossible not to believe you. You realise that the entire day has gone by while you were just painting. You say you’re sorry. 

_It’s okay, because you’re beautiful when you paint._

‘You could’ve told me.’ You sound desperate. 

_I’m sorry._

‘No’, you kiss. And you kiss again. And again. The atmosphere isn’t heavy anymore. The darkness outside is forgotten. You - the light of my life - are next to me, shining bright again. 

I’m not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Right... if you thought it was somewhat hard - or at least not _easy_ \- let me tell you that it wasn’t much easier to write. But ever since I read TackyTiger’s fic for this year’s Wireless, I’ve been wanting to test myself so that I some day might get a bit closer to her level of writing. And I hope that this was a good start. But to get even better, I’d love some feedback on this!!


End file.
